


Пчеловодство для начинающих

by KatiSark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bees & Beekeeping, Dreamy sexytimesa bit angsty, F/M, FriendshipLove, John is everyone's soulmate, M/M, Magical Realism, Old Age, Sherlock is a grump, What else is new
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiSark/pseuds/KatiSark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон и Шерлок встречаются в Сассексе уже будучи стариками</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пчеловодство для начинающих

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Beginner's Guide to Apiology.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495747) by [VictoryCandescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryCandescence/pseuds/VictoryCandescence). 



В этом прелестном местечке было тепло и уютно – как раз для измученных артритом рук Джона, для старых, поскрипывающих суставов в плечах и коленях. В маленькой квартирке над пабом, которую он арендовал со своей скромной пенсии, было расставлено несколько коробок, которые он, наконец, закончил распаковывать – в них заключались остатки его жизни. Кружка с эмблемой РАМС висела на крючке сушилки для посуды рядом с раковиной. Коробка со старым мундиром стояла на полке в шкафу в спальне. Пистолет, который Джон тщательно прятал и который за все годы так ему и не пригодился, лежал в ящике комода под трусами и футболками. Три самых любимых фотографии в рамках, на которых были изображены они с Мэри, он поставил на каминную полку.

На первой они, молодые и смеющиеся, сфотографированы на пляже на Майорке через несколько месяцев после начала отношений. Судя по тому, как он тяжело опирается на Мэри, как она крепко обнимает его за талию – так, что ее объятие больше похоже на поддержку, - тогда он все еще ходил с тростью, хотя на фотографии ее не видно.  
Свадебная фотография уже совсем другая - на фоне ярко-оранжевых и красных осенних листьев они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Джон, с прямой спиной и сильными ногами, уже поддерживал их обоих, и даже слегка наклонил Мэри. Он вспомнил мгновения после того, как их сфотографировали, как он сладко, глубоко и долго целовал ее в губы, но об этом можно было и не упоминать – каждому, кто смотрел на фото, само выражение их лиц говорило о том, что произошло дальше.

Третья фотография была сделана как раз перед тем, как Мэри заболела, в ее шестидесятый день рождения. На голове у нее была надета дурацкая пластмассовая корона, в руке кусок праздничного торта со свечой. Прикрыв глаза и лучезарно улыбаясь, она боком прислонилась к сидящему на диване Джону. Джон, с пятном от глазури на носу, комически хмурился, но глаза его выдавали – просто светились от любви к женщине, которая только что вымазала ему лицо тортом.

С тех пор, как она умерла, прошло почти десять лет, но он и сейчас каждый день скучал по ней с неутихающей остротой, и только научился справляться с этим. Он знал, что никогда бы не смог найти того, кого бы полюбил сильнее, чем ее, да никогда и не пытался. Он был так благодарен за то время, что провел рядом с ней, за то, что они нашли друг друга в этом бесконечно огромном мире и успели стать счастливыми.  
Когда она умерла, Джон снова стал хромать, ну да ладно – все равно старел, а теперь, конечно, стал совсем стариком. Хотя они оба обожали Лондон, Мэри всегда поговаривала о том, чтобы, состарившись, переехать в деревню. Она должна быть сейчас с ним, а вместо этого он здесь один, ради нее, ради памяти о ней. Она бы полюбила Сассекс, думал он.

И вот он был здесь.

Прошла неделя, и Джон осознал, что мирная сельская жизнь совсем не такая, какой ее выставляют и расхваливают. Конечно, здесь было совсем не как в Лондоне. Как только заходило солнце, казалось, жизнь замирает. Улицы пустели, все магазины закрывались ставнями, и только одинокие автомобили изредка проезжали по дороге. Даже доносящиеся снизу из паба звуки были просто монотонным гулом.

И, конечно, никто не заходил в гости.

Гарри, которая всегда по непонятным причинам была обижена на Мэри и недолюбливала ее, не разговаривала с братом с тех пор, как он женился на Мэри. Последнее, что он слышал о сестре – что она с третьей женой живет в Манчестере. Все друзья Джона либо умерли, либо были слишком стары, чтобы тащиться в Сассекс на чашку чая.

Так что по ночам, пока город спал за темными окнами, Джон из-за своей одинокой неприкаянности стал гулять по окрестностям и осматривать достопримечательности. Порой он задумывался: что, если люди начнут говорить о странном старике, который, прихрамывая и стуча тростью по мостовой, бродит после полуночи, словно среди белого дня, и быстро решил, что ему на это плевать. Пусть говорят. Бог свидетель, этому городку нужны хоть какие-нибудь сплетни.

Сначала Джон гулял только по центру города, где улицы были освещены. Вскоре от скуки он осмелел и стал брать с собой фонарик, бродя по темным улицам, ведущим к окраинам, вдоль которых протянулись обнесенные заборчиками особнячки, отделенные от соседних домов лужайками клевера.

Один дом казался особенно не похожим на другие. В то время как все другие особнячки были прекрасно ухожены и изо всех сил пытались казаться наряднее, этот зарос дикой виноградной лозой, в запущенном саду беспорядочно росли цветы, вдоль вымощенной плиткой дорожки, ведущей к входной двери - там, где другие посадили бы строгие маргаритки, - росли мхи и грибы. Джон остановился в ночной тиши, глядя на дом и гадая, обитаем ли он, и тут же получил ответ на свой вопрос – внутри что-то страшно загрохотало, и следом раздались взволнованные торжественные проклятья. В окне на первом этаже зажегся свет, который заслонила длинная тень. Джон воспринял это как намек, чтобы уйти раньше, чем обнаружат, что он глазеет на окна. Но любопытство подсказывало ему, что он еще вернется.

Два дня спустя Джон снова незаметно оказался возле того дома. На этот раз внутри было тихо – ни грохота, ни проклятий, и свет нигде не горел. Через мгновение Джон услышал доносившееся откуда-то звуки музыки – скорее всего, из сада позади дома. Скрипка: нежная, красивая мелодия, может быть, немного грустная. Джон поняв, что задерживает дыхание, чтобы лучше слышать, долго, задумчиво вздохнул, присел на низкую ограду палисадника и прислушался. Потом – Джон не знал, сколько прошло времени, да ему было все равно – музыка смолкла. Он встал и пошел домой, и почти всю следующую неделю в голове у него звучали тихие переливы мелодии.

***

\- Скажи-ка, Джоел, ты знаешь что-нибудь о странном особняке на северном шоссе, по пути в Эдинбридж? – как-то спросил Джон владельца паба по соседству, зайдя туда на ланч. Джоэл, протиравший стакан, отставил его в сторону и оперся на барную стойку, раздумывая.

\- Имеешь в виду тот, неопрятный, с пчелами?

\- Да. Подожди, там есть пчелы? – переспросил Джон. Да, конечно, - вот что это за странные ящики в саду позади дома, которые он видел однажды ночью, спустя день после того, как услышал музыку. Все было тихо, но в одной из верхних комнат горел свет, и он увидел расхаживающую взад и вперед тень. Поддавшись любопытству, он заглянул через ограду в сад, увидел ряды белых ящиков и был крайне этим озадачен.

\- О да. Там живет один сумасшедший старикашка, изучает пчел. Иногда продает мед – Анна говорит, что может поклясться – из него получаются самые вкусные лимонно-медовые печенья, и я склонен согласиться. Эй, Анна!

\- Что, милый? – кудрявая рыжеволосая голова Анны высунулась из кухонных дверей.

\- Доктор Уотсон спрашивает, как зовут того типа, ну, с медом.

\- А, мистер Холмс, - ответила она, посмотрев на Джона, выйдя из кухни и вытирая руки о фартук. – Да у него не все дома. Но у него самый лучший мед из всех, которые я когда-либо пробовала.

\- Он слегка чудаковат, полагаю? – спросил Джон, усмехаясь.

\- Чудаковат - не то слово. Он продает мне мед, но только тогда, когда ему заблагорассудится, и не продает тому, с кем по своим собственным причинам не хочет иметь никаких дел. Но мои печенья раскупаются мигом, потому что только мне одной он и продает постоянно. Вам надо попытаться достать себе немного меда. Поверьте, это стоит его грубостей.

\- Но я же не могу просто так прийти, позвонить в дверь и попросить, да? - спросил Джон, хотя такая мысль уже приходила ему в голову раз или два – постучать в дверь человека, который, казалось, один во всем городке не спал по ночам.

\- Только так, - ответила Анна. – Он говорит, что у него нет телефона, и сам почти не появляется в городе. Мало ли, вдруг вы ему понравитесь - новое лицо и все такое.  
\- Да, - сказал Джон, расценивая это как дружеский вызов. – Ладно. Добуду и для вас лишнюю баночку или даже две.

\- О, благослови вас бог, док, - ответила Анна, сжала его руку, мимолетно улыбнулась и ушла в кухню. Джоелу повезло, что он встретил такую милую женщину, подумал Джон и высказал это вслух, и тут же затосковал по Мэри, но боль смягчалась осознанием, что у других есть шанс любить так же, как любили они, и надеждой, что им будет отпущено больше времени.

***

На этот раз дом показался Джону совсем другим. Теперь, зная о пчелах, он понял, зачем нужны виноградные лозы, обвивающие наружные стены особнячка, и столько полевых цветов. Еще он заметил, что грибы по обеим сторонам дорожки вроде бы были распределены по видам и росли возле определенной клумбы. День выдался пасмурный и тихий, и вокруг было слышно мягкое гудение неустанно трудящихся пчел.

Джон подошел к двери, на которой красовалась небольшая медная табличка с надписью «Ш. Холмс». Он уже уверенно поднял руку, чтобы постучать, но тут дверь распахнулась - и его кулак замер в воздухе. Джон удивленно поднял глаза. В дверях стоял очень высокий, худой мужчина с ужасно хмурым взглядом. В кудрявых темных волосах блестело множество серебристых прядей, глаза были серыми, как небо и острыми, как лезвия. Одетый в прекрасно сшитый черный костюм, он ошеломлял импозантной внешностью, и, наверное, его можно было бы очень испугаться, но Джон никогда не был робким.

\- Добрый день, мистер Холмс. Я…

\- Афганистан или Ирак?

Джон замер, медленно опустив поднятую руку. Другой он сильнее сжал ручку своей трости.

\- Что, простите? Я просто пришел спросить…

\- Вы здесь не за медом. Это просто предлог. А теперь скажите, мне нужно знать. Афганистан или Ирак?

\- Афганистан. Простите, но как вы…

\- То, как вы держитесь, командные нотки в вашем голосе, ваши манеры – все говорит о военном. В то время, когда вы были молоды и служили, мы были впутаны в дела на Ближнем Востоке. Не говоря уже о том, что последние две недели вы, как чертов шпион, следили за моим домом, но об этом мы поговорим позже. Входите уже. Чайник только что вскипел.

Мужчина развернулся и быстро прошел внутрь дома, оставив Джона в дверях.  
Секунду Джон был потрясен, но потом, придя в себя, вошел в дом и прикрыл за собой дверь. Гостиная представляла собой целое сборище всяких любопытных диковин. На стенах висели анатомические гравюры и энтомологические образцы под стеклом, карты и графики - особенно выделялась развернутая карта Лондона, пестреющая разноцветными кнопками и прикрепленными к ней записками, которые как флаги развевались на ветерке, задувающем через открытое окно. На столике в углу из-под кипы газет выглядывал ноутбук. Повсюду были груды книг, они переполняли полки, рядами теснились на столах и на полу. На каминной полке в толстую пачку писем был воткнут нож, и со своего постамента на Джона с любопытством уставился человеческий череп. Комната была загромождена вещами, но это был своего рода организованный хаос, и Джон понял, что этот человек, если нужно, за пару секунд найдет здесь что угодно.

\- Сюда, мистер… - Мужчина появился в дверях, ведущих в кухню, держа в одной руке накрытую крышкой тарелку, а в другой подставку для пробирок. – Ну что опять?

\- Доктор Джон Уотсон. Вообще-то…

\- Доктор! Тьфу ты! – сказал мужчина, опередив Джона. Он разочарованно возвел к небу глаза, ставя подставку для пробирок на стол, потом достал из нагрудного кармана очки без оправы, надел их и уже через стекла вновь принялся пристально рассматривать Джона. 

– Конечно! Около тридцати лет общей практики, а до того служба в РАМС и отделении неотложной помощи. Ваши ногти и ребро левой ладони практически кричат об этом. Как я мог не заметить? Эх, похоже, действительно старею. – Он снова снял очки и покачал головой, глядя на них, словно это была их вина.

Джон был смущен больше, чем когда бы то ни было, и вдобавок заметил, что впечатлен и более чем заинтригован.

\- Вообще-то я не очень расслышал ваше имя, - признался Джон, осторожно обходя груды книг и идя в кухню, стараясь ничего не опрокинуть своей тростью.

\- Имя – Шерлок Холмс. Садитесь. Чай.

Джон сел и взял предложенную Шерлоком чашку. Судя по состоянию кухни (которая скорее была похожа на лабораторию), и по тому, что хозяин, приглашая его войти, явно пренебрегал вежливыми словами, он, наверное, был так же одинок, как и Джон, и в гости к нему заходили наверняка редко.

\- Ну, - резко сказал Шерлок, - и с какой целью вы предпринимаете эти ночные прогулки вокруг моего дома и сада?

\- Я, э-э… - Джон уставился в свой чай, неожиданно смутившись. – Простите. Я думал, вы не заметите. Я не хотел ничего дурного.

\- Ну, это ясно. Какую угрозу для меня таит в себе человек на восьмом десятке с хроническим артритом и запущенной психосоматической хромотой? И позвольте мне заметить, просто для интереса - мало что ускользает от моего внимания.

\- Только что вы не заметили, что я врач, - сказал Джон, криво усмехнувшись, не упуская возможности поддеть этого странного, живого, грубого старика. Шерлок, казалось, возмутился, но глаза его блестели.

\- Я сказал очень мало что, доктор. Разве я в чем-то еще неправ?

\- Честно говоря, нет. Как вы это делаете, кстати? Понимаете всё с одного взгляда?

\- Я не смотрю, я наблюдаю. Большую часть своей жизни я оттачивал свои способности, будучи консультирующим детективом. Лет десять назад я еще работал с лондонской полицией. Когда полиция попадала впросак, что случалось довольно часто, они приходили ко мне.

\- Консультирующий детектив? – переспросил Джон, интерес быстро перебил его смущение.

– Никогда не слышал о такой работе.

\- И не должны были. Я был единственным в мире.

\- Хм. Странно, - сказал Джон, и это были не пустые слова.

Мужчина приосанился и самодовольно отпил чай. Джону показалось, что его щеки слегка порозовели, что тоже по-своему было забавно.

\- Видите ли, мне скучно, - продолжил Джон, - потому и гуляю по ночам. Надо хоть чем-нибудь заниматься. И есть в этом какая-то опасность, не находите? Что-то будоражащее. Хотя я знаю, что в здешних местах самая большая опасность – наткнуться на заблудившуюся овцу. А тут я услышал вас. Грохот, проклятья и игру на скрипке.

\- Вы слышали, как я играю?

\- О да. Это было прекрасно.

Теперь уж никаких сомнений - Шерлок покраснел.

\- И вот, - продолжил Джон, - мне стало любопытно. Анна и Джоэл, владельцы «Слепого Кота», сказали мне, что вы продаете мед. И вот я пришел сюда, полагаю, решив немного побыть любопытным.

\- Честность до конца, я ценю это, - сказал Шерлок. Джон заметил, как он приподнял уголок губы – первый признак улыбки, которую он уже видел, когда пришел сюда.

– Простите, что разочаровал, но здесь почти не во что совать нос. Все мои самые интересные времена позади. Теперь всё, что мне осталось – ждать конца, читать и приглядывать за пчелами. Если уж отдавать дань вашей честности и прямолинейности, скажу вам, что никогда в своей жизни подобного и предположить не мог.

\- Как и я, - отозвался Джон.

Воцарилось неловкое молчание, они оба потягивали чай. Джон стучал тростью о колено. Шерлок крошил в пальцах печенье.

\- Ну, - сказал Джон, чтобы разрядить обстановку, - а почему пчелы?

\- А! – лицо Шерлока снова просветлело.

– Ну, пчелы – это благородные существа. И их недооценивают. Признаться, я даже слегка очарован парадоксом – как такие крошечные создания могут быть такими сильными и производить такое огромное количество самого прекрасного вещества из всех, к которым когда-либо прикасался человеческий язык. – Шерлок поднялся из-за стола и жестом пригласил Джона идти за ним в сад через заднюю дверь.

\- Самое прекрасное вещество из всех, к которым когда-либо прикасался человеческий язык, да? А мне на ум приходит несколько иное, - пробормотал Джон себе под нос.

\- Доктор Уотсон, что за грубые намеки? – сказал Шерлок, оглянувшись через плечо, но по морщинкам вокруг глаз Джон понял, что он мысленно улыбается. Теперь настала очередь Джона краснеть.

\- Да на что я могу намекать, убогий старик.

Шерлок развернулся к нему лицом. В руке он держал странное металлическое сооружение – нечто среднее между мехами для вина и емкостью для масла. Он оглядел Джона долгим оценивающим взглядом.

\- Нет, - наконец сказал он. – Вы всегда были порядочным человеком. В свое время у вас было несколько любовниц, но когда вы встретили свою покойную жену, она стала для вас самой большой и последней любовью.

Второй раз за день Джон был ошеломлен.

\- Похоже, будто вы читаете меня, как открытую книгу. Или всё настолько очевидно?

\- Для меня да, потому что о вас написано как раз на том языке, на котором я хорошо выучился читать. – Он отступил на шаг и отвел глаза в сторону. 

– Я… я должен извиниться, полагаю. Слишком забегаю вперед. Боюсь, я никогда не обращал должного внимания на то, что касается этикета и вежливого общения с другими людьми.

Джон понял, что улыбается. 

– Я уже понял. Но нет. Не надо извиняться.

Шерлок наклонил голову, будто ожидал услышать совсем иное. Потом кивнул.

– Хорошо. Ладно. Вы боитесь подколов?

\- Не особенно. А должен?

\- О да, - сказал Шерлок, и Джон рассмеялся. 

– Это должно помочь уберечься от укусов, - сказал он, размахивая металлическим сооружением. 

– Дым делает их вялыми, так что мы сможем посмотреть на них во всей красе.

Когда вокруг них образовалось достаточно большое облако едкого дыма, Шерлок подошел к улью, снял с него крышку и вытащил изнутри пластину. Джон с восхищением смотрел на маленьких гудящих пчел, копошащихся на пластине, идеальные по форме шестиугольные соты, даже разглядел несколько капель меда, стекающих вниз.

\- Красиво, да? – спросил Шерлок.

– Я наблюдаю за этими маленькими трудягами, как когда-то наблюдал за преступным миром Лондона. Удивительно, как они порой похожи.

\- Вообще-то, - сказал Джон. – Я бы хотел, чтобы вы и об этом рассказали.  
Шерлок вставил рамку на место, накрыл улей крышкой и снова посмотрел на Джона.

\- В самом деле? – спросил он.

\- Да.

\- Вы… вы снова придете ко мне в гости?

\- Конечно, - ответил Джон, улыбаясь при виде едва скрываемого волнения на лице Шерлока. – К чему нам обоим быть одинокими.

\- Я хотел бы послушать о том времени, что вы провели в армии, если вы не возражаете. Может быть, вы начнете с того, как вас ранили в плечо, и продолжите о том, что было после.

Джон снова уставился на него.

\- Черт побери. Я снова это сделал, так нельзя, - сказал Шерлок, со стуком опустив на скамью возле задней двери курительницу для пчел.

\- Я до сих пор не знаю, как вы все это выяснили, но я вам расскажу, - сказал Джон, слегка удивляясь самому себе. 

– Очень давно я никому не рассказывал про войну, но, полагаю, оно стоит того, чтобы рассказать.

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона.

– Я знаю, это стоит того, чтобы послушать.

Джон взглянул на небо, на тихо колышущиеся деревья, постепенно темнеющие облака.

\- Лучше вернуться, пока не начался дождь, - сказал он.

\- Приходите завтра, если не заняты. Примерно в это же время, как вам?

\- Да. Приду.

Шерлок проводил Джона через весь дом к передней двери.

\- А! Еще кое-что.

Шерлок снова исчез в кухне. Джон услышал стук, а потом Шерлок вернулся, прижимая к себе четыре банки темно-янтарного меда и мешочек.

\- Передайте эти мисс Анне; я знаю, она спрашивала. – Он осторожно поставил банки в мешок. – Одну оставьте себе. И пожалуйста, считайте это подарком. Я знаю полно простаков, готовых платить за то, чего они в силу отсутствия опыта и терпения не могут получить бесплатно.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Джон. – Кажется, из всех вам нравится только Анна, почему?  
Шерлок вздохнул. – Она напоминает мне одну девочку, которую я знал. Она мне очень нравилась, но я всегда относился к ней недружелюбно. Так что, полагаю, это что-то вроде бесполезного, запоздалого раскаяния.

\- Ну, она знает, что вы не такой уж плохой, каким пытаетесь казаться, - сказал Джон.

– А теперь и я знаю.

\- Как же я теперь буду жить? – спросил Шерлок, и Джон в первый раз увидел, как он по-настоящему широко улыбнулся.

\- Ну, тогда до завтра, - сказал Джон, взял мешочек с медом и ушел. Идти домой было радостно, и хотя в пути его застал и немного промочил дождь, он в первый раз с тех пор, как переехал в Сассекс, чувствовал себя довольным и счастливым.

\- Думаю, сегодня я нашел друга, Мэри, - в тот же вечер громко сказал он в тишине своей квартиры. Консервным ножом он открыл одну банку с медом и добавил полную ложку с горкой в чай, который пил перед сном. – Первого за долгое время. Странный парень, но ведь я и сам всегда был странноват, правда?

Вкус чая напоминал запахи весеннего луга – травы, клевера и свежего ветерка; не слишком сладкий и цветочный, но насыщенный и почти терпкий. Джон смаковал его, и в тот вечер отправился спать с улыбкой.

****

Следующий день выдался ясным и теплым, и, пока Джон неторопливо шел по дороге, ноздри наполнял запах подсыхающей на солнце влажной земли. Что-то ему подсказывало, что для визитов к Шерлоку лучше поберечь силы. Тот был его ровесником, но казался фонтаном энергии, будто ему было лет на тридцать-сорок меньше, чем на самом деле, словно он игнорировал законы старения так же легко, как и правила этикета. Джон хотел бы снова стать таким же ловким.

Час спустя, когда он так быстро, насколько хватало сил, улепетывал от случайно потревоженного разъяренного пчелиного роя, его желание удвоилось (хотя когда вам восемьдесят, «улепетывал» можно сказать с натяжкой). Шерлок попросил его помочь собрать мед из почти полного улья и случайно опрокинул ведерко Джона, которое, в свою очередь, столкнуло его трость, сильно стукнувшую по боковине улья и приведшее пчел к такой панике, что даже облако дыма не могло их успокоить. К счастью, сегодня Шерлок настоял на мерах предосторожности, и они надели длинные брезентовые перчатки, передники и по-дурацки выглядевшие широкополые шляпы с сетками. От пчел им удалось оторваться только тогда, когда они перелезли через ограду сада, срезали путь через плотный ковер клевера, прячась за строем чахлых вязов, и, наконец, плашмя бросились в ручей. Джон запыхался, вспотел и был усеян жалами. В довершение ко всему, живот ему скрутило от смеха.

Шерлок, беспомощный от приступа смеха, уцепился за него, и они кое-как помогли друг другу сесть на дно ручья.

\- Ты сумасшедший, - хрипло сказал Джон.

\- Я гений, - фыркнул Шерлок в ответ. – Ты забыл свою трость.

Джон огляделся, посмотрел на плещущуюся вокруг него воду, будто из ручья могло что-то всплыть. Шерлок еще сильнее засмеялся. Джон снова посмотрел на него – Шерлок сиял. И, несомненно, сиял из-за Джона, будто тот был самым фантастическим, замечательным и интересным из всего, что Шерлок когда-либо видел. Они помогли друг другу встать с илистого дна, выбрались на берег и пошли назад к дому.

Нога Джона больше совсем не болела.

Трость, почти незаметная в высокой траве, нашлась в саду.

Шерлок переоделся и заварил чай. Пока одежда Джона сушилась над камином, Шерлок одолжил ему один из своих халатов - очень красивый, голубой в полоску, у Джона никогда не было такой роскошной одежды - шелк ласкал кожу, словно теплая вода.  
Они уселись в кресла из абсолютно разных гарнитуров и стали пить чай.

Через некоторое время Шерлок с сияющими глазами наклонился вперед и заговорил: "Хочешь послушать, как я проник на секретную, строго охраняемую военную базу, чтобы расследовать нераскрытое убийство, совершенное, казалось бы, при сверхъестественных обстоятельствах?"

\- О боже, да, - отозвался Джон, зная, что его глаза так же сияют.

Он вспомнил о времени только тогда, когда глянул в окно и увидел, что ярко-оранжевое солнце клонится к горизонту.

\- Пожалуй, я уже пойду.

Шерлок кивнул, хотя казался слегка разочарованным. Джон знал, что он готов разговаривать всю ночь, да он и сам был бы не против, если бы не устал так сильно. И как бы сильно ему не хотелось остаться, Шерлок, конечно, обиделся бы, если бы он уснул.

\- Завтра? – немного неуверенно спросил Шерлок, когда Джон вышел из ванной, переодевшись в свою все еще немного влажную одежду.

\- Да, - без колебаний ответил Джон.

Шерлок еще раз остановил его у двери, исчез где-то среди нагромождения вещей в гостиной своего маленького домика, и вернулся, размахивая золотистого цвета баночкой с мазью.

\- От укусов, - объяснил он, закатав рукав Джона и обнажив небольшой воспаленный красный рубец. Зачерпнув мазь двумя изящными пальцами, Шерлок размазал ее по всей ладони. Джон не смог подавить вздох. Рука Шерлока замерла. Конечно, он заметил.

\- Прости, - сказал Джон. – Просто… ко мне давно никто не прикасался. – Он вздрогнул, поняв, как двусмысленно это прозвучало. – Прости, мне не стоило говорить…

Но Шерлок просто снова зачерпнул мазь и прижал пальцы к укусу на шее Джона, не переставая смотреть ему в глаза. Медленными, размеренными движениями он начал втирать мазь – было просто божественно приятно. Из-за сочетания прохладной субстанции с запахом ментола и горячей ладони Шерлока Джон непроизвольно наклонился, подавшись навстречу прикосновениям, и на секунду закрыл глаза.

Потом Шерлок убрал руку. Джон выпрямился и откашлялся.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он, надеясь, что в голосе не отразился тот странный сумбур, что он чувствовал.

Шерлок вложил баночку в руку Джона.

– Бери. У меня таких штук сто и даже больше. Я сам ее делаю, полезное занятие. – Шерлок говорил небрежным тоном, но Джон заметил, что он избегает встречаться с ним глазами.

\- Спокойной ночи, Шерлок, - сказал Джон, сворачивая с мощеной плиткой дорожки на улицу, прихрамывая, но держа спину прямо.

\- Счастливого пути, Джон, - откликнулся Шерлок.

Джон положил баночку с мазью в карман, придерживая ее рукой. Она была все еще теплой от прикосновений Шерлока, и Джон не убирал руки из кармана, пока баночка не нагрелась уже от его собственного тепла, а от того, другого, не осталось и следа.

Когда он, наконец, дошел до дома, то почувствовал себя слишком усталым, чтобы делать чай, но все равно проглотил ложечку Шерлокова меда. На этот раз вкус у него слегка отличался, был слаще, с легким привкусом мяты и дыма. Джон дочиста облизал ложку и уснул с последним оттенком сладости, оставшимся на губах.

***

Дни текли и быстро превращались в месяцы, а они продолжали видеться почти каждый день. Джон ходил с Шерлоком в лес за лисичками и какими-то странными ядовитыми листьями. В конце лета, когда выдалось несколько прекрасных теплых дней, они взобрались на склон холма, с которого открывался вид на долину и раскинувшийся в ней соседний городок. Шерлок не знал названий созвездий, и ясными осенними ночами они сидели рядом, завернувшись в кучу одеял, и Джон показывал Шерлоку звезды и называл по именам.

Еще Джон продолжал помогать Шерлоку с пчелами, экспериментами и придумыванием новых рецептов на основе меда. Он мечтал уговорить Шерлока сходить с ним в город, пообедать и посидеть на скамейке в маленьком сквере, и представлял, как бы восхищался тем, что Шерлок по потертостям на дамских сумочках и изношенным рукавам выдаёт все городские сплетни.

Они все время рассказывали друг другу увлекательные истории, которые случались с ними за их долгую жизнь, уроки, извлеченные из серьезных ошибок, а вскоре – и самые сокровенные тайны и разочарования, хранившиеся глубоко в душе.

«Ему было всего восемнадцать, он умер у меня на руках», - хотел, задыхаясь, сказать Джон. «Я так и не сказал ей, какой она была красивой; для меня она не изменилась».  
«Потом я понял, что ничего для него не делал, но возможность потерять себя пугала меня так, как ни разу в жизни ничто не пугало», - хотел сказать Шерлок приглушенным голосом. – «Он всегда был так добр ко мне, защищал меня, а я даже ни разу прямо не сказал ему «спасибо».

И в такие вечера они вставали с кресел, садясь рядом на диване, не касаясь друг друга, но все равно так близко, чтобы чувствовать, что другой рядом.

***

\- Боже, посмотри, что там творится, - сказал Шерлок, глядя в окно. Оказалось, они снова не заметили пролетевшего времени.

\- Вот черт, когда же он пошел? – Джон поднялся, чтобы лучше рассмотреть, что происходит на улице; Шерлок тоже встал, подошел к нему и через плечо заглянул в маленькое окошко.

\- Судя по размеру снежинок и скорости снегопада, я бы сказал, что где-то с половины четвертого.

\- Как же я потащусь домой в такую пургу? – застонал Джон и провел рукой по лбу.

\- Даже не вздумай! Прежде чем доберешься до моста, обморозишь до черноты пальцы на ногах.

\- И что же мне делать, позвонить, чтобы забрали на машине, мне некому, и вообще…

\- Оставайся, - сказал Шерлок.

Джон отвернулся от окна и посмотрел на него.

\- Ну ладно, думаю, учитывая обстоятельства, я мог бы прикорнуть на диване. Лучше, чем замерзнуть…

\- Чепуха. С твоим плечом и артритом? Ты неделю не сможешь двигаться. Нет. Ложись на кровать.

\- А тебя, как приживалу, оставить спать на диване? Ну уж нет.

\- Я точно не засну. Я могу почти совсем не спать. Займусь тем экспериментом с грибами…

На этот раз настала очередь Джона оборвать Шерлока.

\- Мы можем вместе спать на кровати. Она двуспальная?

Шерлок поколебался, потом кивнул.

\- Тогда ладно. Это выяснили, - сказал Джон, ощущая легкий триумф от того, что ему удалось переспорить Шерлока. Но тот казался взволнованным, подошел к каминной полке и провел пальцем по венечному своду черепа, сутура короналис.

\- Что такое? – спросил Джон.

\- Хм? Нет, ничего. Ничего.

Джон пристально посмотрел на него.

Шерлок понял, что Джон настроен быть упрямым, и сдался.

\- Ладно, - сказал он, хлопнув руками, возведя глаза к небу и резко упав в кресло. – Я никогда раньше ни с кем не спал.

Джон даже не пытался скрыть вспыхнувшую на лице улыбку.

\- Шерлок, твоей добродетели ничто не угрожает. Я даже не буду пытаться - уже слишком стар для всего этого.

\- Я не это имел в виду! – запротестовал Шерлок, сидя прямо, как столб, а потом снова сникая и опираясь о колени. - Я имею в виду, что никогда ни с кем не делил постель на всю ночь, неважно, в каком смысле – платоническом, сексуальном или любом другом. Тут… тут есть какие-нибудь правила? Знаешь, в таких вещах я не знаток.

Джон откровенно захохотал, но Шерлок казался все серьезнее и серьезнее. «Старик слишком ершится», - подумал Джон.

\- С каких это пор ты стал беспокоиться о правилах? Ты придаешь этому слишком большое значение, Шерлок. Все, что мы собираемся сделать – просто лечь рядом и уснуть. Утром я позвоню Анне и спрошу, не заберет ли она меня. Вот и все.

Хмурость Шерлока рассеялась, но он прижал к губам переплетенные пальцы.

– А что, если я пну тебя ногой?

\- Тогда я тебя тоже пну.

\- Как-то нехорошо.

\- Тогда не пинай меня! – Джон давно уже не чувствовал одновременно такого легкомыслия и такой усталости. Он только сейчас понял, насколько уже поздно.

\- Давай укладываться. Обещаю не пинать тебя, если ты не пнешь меня, идёт? Пошли, тут становится холодно.

Шерлок привел Джона наверх, в свою спальню. Джон искренне удивился, увидев, насколько тут было чище и аккуратней, чем в остальном доме. В комнате стояла только кровать, гардероб, пара книжных полок и ящик для белья, похожий на старомодный картотечный шкаф из библиотеки.

\- Что это? – спросил Джон, натягивая одолженную у Шерлока футболку и пижамные штаны и указывая на картотечный шкаф. Шерлок переодевался, смотря в задний угол комнаты и старательно отводя взгляд. Джон сам часто забывал о стыдливости, ведь раньше он служил в армии, а потом жил с женой, которая предпочитала разгуливать по дому обнаженной.

– Я переоделся, можешь смотреть, - добавил он.

Шерлок, наконец, повернулся, чтобы посмотреть туда, куда указывал Джон.

\- А. Указатель для носков, - сказал Шерлок тем тоном, который, как Джон уже успел узнать, означает «а подробности тебя не касаются».

\- Хорошо, что я с тобой не живу, - сказал Джон.

\- Это почему же? – с легкой обидой спросил Шерлок, удивленно приподняв брови.

\- Думаю, что никогда не смог бы понять, как ты ведешь хозяйство.

Шерлок усмехнулся:

\- Думаешь, что у меня безумный метод.

\- А разве нет?

\- Ты еще многого никогда не сможешь понять.

После незлых препирательств по поводу того, кто где ляжет, они забрались в постель. Шерлок лег на спину и натянул одеяло до подбородка. Джон лег на бок, как можно дальше от Шерлока и отвернулся, чтобы не смущать его еще больше.

\- Так ты правда все эти годы спал не один? – спросил Шерлок, помолчав несколько секунд.

Джон перевернулся на спину и посмотрел на друга – в темной комнате, в которой лишь свет отражавшейся от снега серебряной луны лился через окно, был виден его резкий профиль.

\- Да. Вообще-то я понял, что лучше сплю, когда рядом кто-то есть. – Джон чувствовал, что настроен на откровенность, и хотел, чтобы Шерлок ощутил то же самое.

– Ты говорил, что никогда ни с кем не спал, но ведь, конечно… ты знаешь, что значит «спать с кем-то», да?

\- У меня было несколько любовников, но никто не задерживался слишком надолго, да и не настаивал на том, чтобы стать постоянным, - сказал Шерлок. – А что было у тебя до Мэри?

\- Ты же знаешь, на мой век досталось приключений, - сказал Джон, воображая себя эдаким загадочным сфинксом.

\- Ты говоришь нарочито туманно, но с оттенком самодовольства, не смущаясь, так что я могу сказать, что их было больше, чем ты готов рассказать, потому что если было бы меньше, ты бы притворялся и приукрашивал.

\- Скажем так: люди, которые, э-э, узнают меня, найдутся на трех континентах.

Кровать затряслась от сильного, почти беззвучного смеха Шерлока.

\- Эй! Не смейся надо мной. Я же над тобой не смеюсь. Что смешного?

\- Ты мне нравишься, Джон Уотсон, - просто сказал Шерлок.

– Не знаю чем или почему, но, правда – нравишься. Может быть, в старости я наконец-то поддался чувствам.

Джон молчал и лежал неподвижно. Шерлок придвинулся чуть ближе к нему.

\- Джон? – позвал он с ноткой беспокойства в голосе. – Я ничего такого не имел…

Но Шерлок не договорил, потому что Джон потянулся к нему и нашел под одеялом его руку. Он переплел свои пальцы с длинными пальцами Шерлока, чувствуя тонкую, мягкую и теплую кожу, прикосновение мозолистых пальцев к тыльной стороне своей ладони. Шерлок замер, но через несколько мгновений сжал руку Джона и положил ее себе на грудь.

Набравшись храбрости, Джон повернул лежавшую на подушке голову и взглянул на Шерлока. Оказалось, что тот уже смотрел на Джона. В мягком отсвете снега его глаза в темноте казались еще ярче; в волосах четче стали видны серебряные пряди, а морщины на лице разгладились.

\- У тебя были светлые волосы, - сказал Шерлок.

\- Да, - ответил Джон.

Шерлок повернулся на бок, не выпуская прижатой к сердцу руки Джона, робко протянул свою руку и коснулся того, что осталось от шевелюры Джона. Тот даже не пытался справиться с расцветшей на лице улыбкой. В знак поощрения он в ответ прикоснулся к руке Шерлока.

Медленно, нерешительно, сантиметр за сантиметром они придвигались ближе друг к другу. Вскоре Джон осознал, что его обнимают длинные, худые конечности, а к его собственному телу прижато гибкое тело Шерлока. Он вздохнул, прижавшись щекой к ключице Шерлока, уткнувшись лбом в изгиб его шеи. В руках чувствовалась сладкая боль, не имеющая ничего общего с артритом – боль от вновь повторившегося ощущения тела рядом. Он чувствовал себя в безопасности, обласканным, испытывал желание – а ведь думал, что больше никогда в жизни не ощутит ничего подобного.

Шерлок прижимал его к себе с силой, удивительной для столь худощавого человека. Руки его слегка дрожали, одна лежала на пояснице Джона, другая на его шраме, поглаживая пальцами через тонкую футболку старое неровное углубление, будто читая его, как слепые - шрифт Брайля.

\- Как я мог прожить всю жизнь, не зная этого? – прошептал Шерлок в тонкие седые пряди над ухом Джона. Тон его одновременно был удивленным и печальным.

Джон промолчал - у него не было слов, да даже если бы и были, он не доверял своему голосу. Он просто крепче обнял Шерлока, надеясь, что такого ответа достаточно.

***

Если бы мы были молодыми, я бы поцеловал тебя.

Я бы оставил сладкие фиолетовые синяки на нежной коже твоей шеи. Провел бы языком по твоим соскам, кончиками пальцев – по бокам, запустил бы пальцы в твои мягкие темные кудри, пока желание внутри тебя не выдало бы себя твердостью, которой ты бы вжался в мое бедро, а мое собственное в ответ толкнулось бы тебе в живот.

Без одежды, под одеялами, скрывшись от всего мира. Только ты и я, безо всяких преград между нами, только наше дыхание и скользкие от пота, прижатые друг к другу тела. И столько времени, чтобы мы были нежными и медленными, а потом столько же – чтобы страстными и отчаянными, целуя тела друг друга, скользя языком по сладко-соленой коже, обхватывая руками, поглаживая и лаская, впиваясь пальцами, ловко и умело скользя ими туда, где ты самый горячий и самый тесный.

И ты бы сказал: «Пожалуйста, мне нужно».

А я бы сказал: «Да, о боже, да».

Я не могу, я хочу… я хочу этого, сделай это для меня… еще, еще…

И я бы попытался, но не смог бы слишком долго сдерживаться…

И я бы кончил, и стоны бы вырывались из моего рта, как вода…

Член пульсирует внутри тебя.

Или твой внутри меня.

Я захотел бы почувствовать, каково это – быть заполненным тобой, - и ты бы толкнулся внутрь меня, одновременно обхватив меня рукой.

Я мог бы взять тебя в рот, пока ты не стал бы умолять и задыхаться и взорвался бы, а твое семя, сладкое, как мед, оросило бы мои губы и язык.

Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты извивался подо мной, глубоко дыша и дрожа, а я бы обнимал тебя, глядя в твое лицо, пока ты бы не расслабился в моих руках, а все умные слова не растерялись, и бешеная скорость мыслей не замерла – и на мгновение твое ясное сознание стало бы блаженно незамутненным, пустым и белым, как луг, покрытый первым снегом.

И тогда я бы обнял тебя так, как обнимаю сейчас. Прижавшись животом к спине, крепко обхватив руками, положив ладони на сердце, которое ровно бьется в твоей груди. Защищая от холода, от тоски, от одиночества – и ночь была бы бесконечна.  
И нам бы казалось, что все время в целом мире – наше.

***

Вскоре после нового года Джон, одевшись и приготовившись идти на свою ежедневную прогулку к дому Шерлока, понял, что дойдет не дальше, чем до прихожей. Он посидел какое-то время, желая, чтобы странное ощущение прошло, но оно не проходило. Он забылся тревожным сном в кресле, а, проснувшись и попытавшись понять, сколько прошло времени, внезапно увидел, что за окном стемнело.

Его внимание привлек резкий стук в дверь, и Джон понял, что он-то его и разбудил. Он собрал все силы и медленно прошаркал к двери – на пороге стоял кажущийся взволнованным Шерлок.

\- Джон! – сказал он резко, с обвинительной ноткой. – Ты сегодня не пришел. А я тебя ждал. Я даже звонил, но у тебя мобильный опять отключен и… - он замолчал, будто приглядываясь к тому, что должен был заметить. Он даже достал очки из кармана и водрузил их на свой длинный нос, хотя вряд ли они бы помогли ему разглядеть то состояние, в котором находился Джон.

– Я волновался, - закончил Шерлок, и всю браваду из его слов будто ветром сдуло. – Ты плохо себя чувствуешь.

\- Я собирался, - сказал Джон, указывая на до сих пор надетые на нем пальто и ботинки. 

– Видишь? Уже оделся. Но я. М-м. – Он внезапно почувствовал, что ему слишком трудно одновременно стоять и говорить. Джон стал оседать на пол, но Шерлок подхватил его раньше, чем у него подкосились ноги. Он помог Джону дойти до маленького диванчика, обитого выцветшей тканью, осторожно усадил его, а сам опустился на колени на ковер.

\- Ты здесь, - сказал Джон.

\- Очевидно, Джон. – Шерлок выгнул бровь, расшнуровывая и снимая Джону ботинки. – Ты не бредишь.

\- Нет, я имею в виду, ты вышел в город. Ты никогда просто так не выходишь в город, никогда.

\- Раньше не было ничего такого, ради чего стоило бы выходить, - сказал Шерлок. Он помог Джону снять пальто.

– Ты ничего не ел. Ну и ну, Джон. Вот так мы поменялись ролями.

Джон улыбнулся. 

– Хлеб в корзине на столе, - сказал он. – Чай в шкафчике над плитой.

Шерлок сбросил свое пальто и ботинки, закатал рукава, будто готовился невесть как потрудиться. Джон смотрел через раскрытые двери в кухню, как он мечется от чайника к тостеру, от шкафа к холодильнику. Вскоре Шерлок вернулся с подносом с двумя чашками чая, из которых поднимался пар, тостом, сэндвичем с помидорами и сыром, порезанным пополам и почти пустой баночкой меда – той самой, которую он дал Джону летом.

\- У тебя больше нет, но я сделал еще, - сказал он, хотя явно был очень доволен собой.

\- Это потому, что я все время ел у тебя дома, болван, - сказал Джон со смешком в голосе. – Но твой даже еще лучше.

\- Спасибо, - великодушно отозвался Шерлок, намазывая немного меда на треугольный кусочек тоста.

Джон смог заставить себя съесть только три кусочка сэндвича и выпил полчашки чая. Но Шерлок пытался уговорить его съесть еще кусочек тоста и немного меда.

\- Ты знаешь, что индусы считали мед эликсиром бессмертия? – спросил он. – И в древности из-за антисептических свойств его использовали как лекарство. Некоторые считали его богом данной панацеей от всех болезней, потому что мед - единственный продукт, который не портится.

\- Ты не мог найти в небе Большую Медведицу, откуда же ты все это знаешь?

\- Это важно, Джон. Пожалуйста, поешь. Еще один кусочек.

Шерлок зачерпнул ложку меда, и, держа ее над банкой слегка дрожащими пальцами, обмакнул два пальца в липкую, золотистую, полупрозрачную жидкость. Джон видел, как капает мед, как Шерлок поднял пальцы и слегка развел их - между ними протянулись тонкие нити, похожие на веревочные мосты. Потом он поднес пальцы к губам Джона.  
И Джон взял пальцы Шерлока в рот, обсасывая их, кружа языком по подушечкам, ногтям и суставам, слизывая с них всё, до последней нотки сладости. Мед, смешанный с легким привкусом кожи Шерлока, казался еще вкуснее, чем раньше.

\- Ох, - выдохнул Шерлок непослушными губами, смотря на Джона из-под полуприкрытых век. Джон одобрительно загудел, не в силах справиться с собой, не желая прекращать посасывать его пальцы, пока привкус меда не исчезнет. Шерлок медленно убрал пальцы, встретившись с ним глазами, задержал влажные подушечки на его нижней губе, заставляя Джона задрожать.

\- Еще, - прошептал Джон. Шерлок окунул ложку в банку. На этот раз он намазал мед прямо на свои розовые, красиво изогнутые губы, так что они стали влажными и заблестели. Медленно моргая, он почти насмешливо глянул на Джона из-под ресниц.  
На этот раз Джона не надо было уговаривать.

Он наклонился и прижался губами к губам Шерлока, чувствуя прикосновение чего-то густого - липкого и почему-то очень развратного – похожее на то, что он когда-то делал в молодости. И в этот момент он действительно почувствовал себя молодым. Он вобрал в рот нижнюю губу Шерлока – мед был вполовину не так сладок, как вздох, который тот издал. Он провел языком по верхней губе Шерлока и почувствовал его нежный, настойчивый ответ. Шерлок обнял Джона за шею, обхватив рукой его затылок, ласково зарывшись кончиками пальцев в короткие, пушистые пряди волос. Джон обнял его за плечи, притягивая его ближе, обнимая так крепко, как мог, пока не почувствовал слабость, и не только из-за сумбурного счастья. 

Джон закрыл глаза и позволил Шерлоку обхватить руками его голову, прижиматься слегка липкими легкими поцелуями к подбородку, лбу, щекам и носу. В крепко державшихся за ткань пиджака на спине Шерлока руках заболели суставы, но Джон не хотел его отпускать. Наконец Шерлок отстранился, и Джон открыл глаза.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Джон.

\- Это я должен поблагодарить тебя, - отозвался Шерлок.

\- За что? Я заставил тебя волноваться и раздражаться, вытащил из теплого милого дома в снег, чтобы прийти сюда и заботиться обо мне.

\- Да, но видишь ли, сегодня мой день рождения.

\- Ох, Шерлок, - у Джона упало сердце. – Мне так жаль, я не знал…

\- Нет-нет. Любая попытка извиняться совершенно бессмысленна. Лучше подарка, чем поцеловать тебя через столько месяцев, я бы и не пожелал.

***

Шерлок предложил Джону опереться на него и помог ему преодолеть короткое расстояние до маленькой спальни за кухней. Он усадил его на край кровати, осторожно расстегнул «молнию» и пуговицы, переодел в пижаму, помогая натянуть мягкий хлопок, а потом Джон улегся. Он грустно улыбнулся своим мыслям; не думал он, что первый раз, когда Шерлок снимет с него одежду, будет таким. Но в то же время его нежность тронула Джона; еще сильнее оттого, что он узнал, каким все-таки терпеливым может быть Шерлок.

\- А теперь отдыхай. Утром тебе станет получше, - сказал Шерлок таким убедительным тоном, что Джон понял – он пытается обмануть сам себя.

В серый рассветный час Джон очнулся и увидел, что Шерлок дремлет в кресле в изножье кровати, положив длинные худые ноги на край матраса и завернув их в старое запасное одеяло. Возле двери были свалены рюкзак, туалетные принадлежности и футляр от скрипки. Наверное, пока Джон спал, он уходил и вернулся. Словно почувствовав взгляд Джона, Шерлок открыл глаза и посмотрел на него, слегка заерзав в кресле.

\- Переезжаешь что ли? – спросил Джон хриплым от сна, тихим голосом.

\- Только на время, пока тебе не станет лучше, - ответил Шерлок. – Я привык к твоей помощи, Джон. Мне нужно, чтобы ты пришел в форму к началу весны, когда начнется сезон сбора меда.

Джон усмехнулся, почувствовав внутри укол грусти.

К несчастью, если вы доктор, вы знаете, когда приходит смерть. Джон уже ждал ее, потому-то и закончил все дела в Лондоне, закрыл практику и перебрался в Сассекс. Можно даже сказать, что он торопил ее, но до прошлого лета - до того, как он приобрел неожиданного друга в лице Шерлока Холмса, и понял, что не хочет, чтобы нечто столь удивительное, пусть и хрупкое, кончилось, едва успев начаться.  
Шерлок зевнул и потянулся - в тишине комнаты громко хрустнули суставы.

\- Я собираюсь принять у тебя душ, - заявил он. – Потом помогу тебе помыться, если хочешь. А потом приготовлю нам завтрак. А ты пока поспи еще. А вот когда через несколько часов я начну намекать, что ты превращаешься в ленивого лежебоку, тогда встанешь.

Джон засмеялся. Трудно быть грустным в тот день, когда Шерлок решил проявить чувство юмора. Он задремал под шум воды и напевание Шерлока, пытаясь не ужасаться, представляя, как плохо было бы быть одному.

Джон так и не встал с постели. Но Шерлок не стал потешаться над ним, как обещал. Он помог Джону умыться, принеся в спальню полотенце и тазик с теплой водой, даже побрил его, бесконечно бережно прикасаясь ловкими пальцами к сухой тугой коже. Джон не ожидал, что бритье станет таким интимным актом – раньше он никому бы не позволил орудовать острой бритвой у себя на лице, но Шерлок сделал все быстро и аккуратно, даже ни разу не порезав его. Для Джона это был самый действенный способ показать, насколько он проникся доверием к Шерлоку за последние несколько месяцев. Значение этого жеста не ускользнуло и от Шерлока.

Закончив с бритьем, Шерлок принес ему чай. Джон сделал пару глотков и почувствовал, что желудок больше не примет. Шерлок на этот раз не стал упрашивать его выпить еще.  
Но Джон все равно успел понять, что Шерлок сделал чудесный чай. На вкус напиток напоминал тот поцелуй, с которым он пожелал ему вчера спокойной ночи – пах как легкое дыхание Шерлока, ощущался на губах как его теплые, медово-сладкие губы.  
\- Вижу, ты принес свою скрипку, - сказал Джон. Шерлок посмотрел на изогнутый черный футляр и пренебрежительно махнул рукой.

\- Я просто протер смычок, чтобы скоротать время, пока ты отдыхал, может, перетяну струны, как хотел.

\- Может, ты можешь… немного сыграть для меня? Я не слышал, как ты играешь с тех пор… ну, это было еще до того, как мы познакомились.  
Шерлок улыбнулся.

\- Обычно на публику я не играю, но ты будешь исключением.

Он подошел к футляру и вынул скрипку. Протерев смычок канифолью и настроив струны, Шерлок заиграл. Джон закрыл глаза, растворившись в музыке, то проваливаясь в какой-то полусон, то просыпаясь. Мелодия звучала порой бравурно, порой печально, порой искрилась радостью. Джон не знал, сколько играл Шерлок – минуты или часы, но когда последняя робкая нота сорвалась со струн, он почувствовал, что все это время Шерлок с помощью музыки разговаривал с ним, рассказывал такие вещи, которые не мог выразить словами. И, наконец, понял, почему такой рационалист до мозга костей как Шерлок, решительно отказывался верить, что он при смерти.

Но от этого принять свой уход было не легче.

***

\- Мед кончился - сегодня утром я положил тебе в чай последнюю ложку, так что этот с сахаром, - сказал Шерлок. Он поставил чашку на тумбочку рядом с кроватью, хотя знал, что Джон не станет пить. – Для тебя у меня есть еще баночка. А может, даже две.

\- Думаю, мне больше будет не нужно, Шерлок, - ответил Джон.

Шерлок посмотрел на него с какой-то бессильной яростью в глазах. Джон собрал последние остатки сил и подвинулся в постели.

\- Иди сюда, - сказал он.

Шерлок снял пиджак, скользнул под одеяла, и тесно прижался к Джону, обняв его и перекинув ногу через его бедро. Он все еще казался сердитым, но Джон чувствовал его дрожь.

\- Ты же знаешь, что это нормально, - очень тихо сказал Джон. – Люди умирают. Обычное дело. – Ему пришло в голову, что никто не щадил чувства Шерлока, потому-то он и пытался подавлять и отрицать их.

\- Но это нечестно, Джон, - сказал Шерлок. Он крепче обнял Джона и уткнулся лицом ему в шею, и Джон почувствовал влагу. – Мы должны были быть вместе всю жизнь, ну или хотя бы дольше, чем сейчас.

\- У меня была своя жизнь, у тебя своя. Нам обоим повезло, что нам было отмерено хотя бы столько, - сказал Джон все более слабеющим и невыразительным голосом. – Но да, если бы я встретил тебя, когда ты был моложе, я бы влюбился в тебя.

\- А я в тебя, - сказал Шерлок, приподнявшись настолько, чтобы посмотреть на Джона. – Мы были бы настоящей парой. Умный и смелый – задали бы жару всему Лондону.

Джон улыбнулся, и Шерлок ответил ему улыбкой, хотя из глаз у него по-прежнему предательски текли слезы.

\- Ну вот. Не надо, не сейчас, - мягко упрекнул его Джон, жалея, что руки кажутся такими тяжелыми и нельзя поднять их и смахнуть мокрые дорожки с этих прекрасных скул. 

– Расскажи мне в последний раз свою историю, - Джон чувствовал, как его одолевает внезапный прилив дремоты. – Просто хочу послушать тебя.

\- Это не последняя история, Джон, - очень уверенно сказал Шерлок, и Джону так захотелось поверить ему. 

– Расскажу тебе самую интересную. Она начинается так: жил-был в провинции со своим гением и пчелами одинокий сварливый старик. Он даже не знал, насколько одинок, пока любопытный отставной военный врач не стал бродить «вокруг его сада».

\- Кажется, я уже где-то это слышал, - прошептал Джон.

\- Ну да, это моя любимая история.

\- И моя тоже, - признался Джон.

Шерлок пересказывал события последних шести месяцев как сказку, по своему вкусу приукрашивая и преувеличивая. От его голоса, тепла тела, вибраций в груди Джон расслабился. Если бы он мог выбирать, как умереть, лучше способа он бы и не пожелал. Он вспомнил, как делал то же самое с Мэри, улегшись к ней на кровать в хосписе и бормоча на ухо милый вздор, пока она не умерла, и прижимал ее к себе до тех пор, пока не остыла и за ее телом не пришли доктора. Он посмотрел в лицо Шерлоку - глубокие морщины вокруг его глаз мягко сощурились, когда тот посмотрел на него в ответ.

\- Ты любишь меня, - сказал Джон.

\- Отличное наблюдение, доктор, - сказал Шерлок. – А теперь, если вам угодно, я расскажу самое интересное.

\- Извольте, продолжайте.

Джон закрыл глаза и выдохнул в последний раз, и последнее, что он видел, были светло-серые глаза Шерлока, последнее, что чувствовал – большую руку Шерлока, поглаживающую его лицо, а звук голоса Шерлока унес его в тихую, мирную темноту.

***

Джон никогда не был религиозным. Да, он в какой-то степени верил в Бога, но никогда не задумывался о загробной жизни и о том, куда после смерти пойдут хорошие люди, а куда плохие. Он всегда придерживался рационалистского убеждения, что если ты умер – то всё. Ты прекратил существовать, точно так же, как не существовал до того, как родился.

Вот почему ему показалось немного странным, когда он внезапно оказался в каком-то ярко освещенном месте.

Он знал, что это не рай или что-то подобное. Это место скорее походило на сон, но было более ясным, живым и четким. Он видел краски и слышал особенные звуки, чувствовал запахи выхлопов машин и свежескошенной травы.

Парк. Он узнал место – рядом с Бартсом, снова Лондон.

Сердце тяжело забилось в груди, когда он понял, где и когда оказался. Он посмотрел по сторонам и увидел ее, сидящую невдалеке на скамейке.

Мэри.

\- В этот день я познакомился с тобой, - сказал Джон не громко и не тихо, почему-то уверенный, что она все равно его услышит. Он почувствовал, как грудь сжимается и в легких не хватает воздуха.

– Прямо здесь, я шел по парку. Ты сидела на этой же самой скамейке. – Он сел рядом с ней, взяв ее руку в свои ладони. На глаза навернулись слезы. – Если я вновь увидел тебя, значит, у нас будет больше времени…

Но Мэри прикоснулась рукой к щеке Джона и посмотрела своими карими глазами в его темно-синие. И он замолчал. Она покачала головой. Вся переполнявшая его радость исчезла, и слезы, текшие из глаз, стали слезами не счастья, а горя.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Почему я не могу снова тебя увидеть? Я хочу этого. Господи, я так по тебе соскучился. Я люблю тебя. Пожалуйста.

Мэри положила вторую руку на другую щеку Джона, мягкой подушечкой большого пальца вытирая его слезы.

\- Ты не можешь меня увидеть, потому что меня здесь нет. Я прожила с тобой свою жизнь. Мы нашли друг друга в тот момент, когда больше всего в этом нуждались. Ты редкий человек, Джон Уотсон.

\- И почему же? – он не мог оставаться грустным, когда она прикасалась к его лицу и смотрела на него с такой любовью.

\- Знаешь, говорят, что у некоторых людей есть родственные души? Ну вот, это что-то вроде того. У одних они есть, у других нет. А иногда у кого-то их бывает две. Ты один из таких чудаков, Джон. У тебя есть двое человек, которым ты нужен. В действительности ты нашел нас обоих, так что возвращаешься назад. Если захочешь.

\- Значит, у меня есть выбор? – спросил Джон.

\- Конечно, - сказала Мэри.

\- А что, если я хочу остаться здесь, с тобой?

\- Ты не хочешь, - просто сказала Мэри.

Как только она произнесла эти слова, Джон понял, что она права. Все равно он знал, что напрасно надеяться остаться в этом сне, как бы чудесно не было снова оказаться рядом с Мэри.

\- Но он был и раньше; почему же тогда я был ему не нужен?

\- Потому что в этот раз все будет немного по-другому. Я не могу сказать тебе, что произойдет, потому что я действительно не знаю. Но что-то произойдет, и ты окажешься там, потому что ему нужно, чтобы ты оказался. Так же, как я нужна тебе здесь. Джон, я умерла навсегда. Так случается. Но если бы ты не заботился обо мне, я прожила бы гораздо меньше, и последние мои дни были бы ужасными. Ты любил меня и был моим. Я всецело принадлежала тебе и любила тебя всем сердцем. Теперь ему нужно так же любить тебя, потому что ты заслужил того, чтобы провести с ним больше времени, чем вам было отмерено. А еще потому, что ты уже влюблен в него.

\- Влюблен? – переспросил Джон, его губы под ладонью Мэри дрогнули в улыбке.

\- Влюблен, - подтвердила она, проводя рукой по его волосам.

\- Влюблен, - повторил Джон, на этот раз утвердительно. Это была правда. Он думал, что после Мэри не сможет никогда никого полюбить, но оказалось, что в душе что-то еще осталось. И теперь, хоть и невероятно, но факт – это что-то полностью принадлежало Шерлоку Холмсу.

И тут Джон почувствовал тревогу и немного испугался. Казалось, Мэри поняла это, потому что придвинулась к нему ближе и обняла. Он ощущал ее тепло, биение сердца, то, как поднимается и опускается грудь при дыхании, будто она была живой и настоящей.

\- Я буду тебя помнить?

\- Я не знаю, - задумчиво сказала она, потираясь своей мягкой щекой о его щетинистую – ее обычный жест. – Может быть. Я уже часть тебя; и буду таковой еще долго. Не думаю, что это исчезнет, но ты можешь не понять, что это я.

\- Так как… как это будет? Я снова умру, потом проснусь и потеряю и его тоже?

\- Нет. Будет так: если ты решишься, тебе надо будет только один раз вернуться назад. И скорее всего, ты проживешь прекрасную, долгую жизнь – такую, которая у тебя была. Хотя не такую уж безоблачную. Ни одна жизнь не бывает безоблачной. Будет много печалей. Может, вы даже какое-то время будете ненавидеть друг друга. Но это не значит, что вы не нужны друг другу. Но если так будет, вы снова окажетесь вместе в Сассексе.

\- Я знаю, тебе бы там понравилось, - сказал Джон. Боже, он даже мог слышать запах ее духов, ее любимых духов, неповторимо смешавшийся с ароматом ее кожи.

\- Ты знал меня лучше, Джон, - сказала она, наклоняясь к его лицу и прижимаясь своим лбом к его лбу. – Я буду так ревновать, что не заполучу тебя первой.

\- Я люблю тебя, Мэри, - сказал он, понизив голос до шепота.

Она отстранилась, чтобы еще раз посмотреть ему в глаза, а потом он почувствовал на своих губах ее мягкие, податливые, до боли знакомые губы. Джон закрыл глаза, потому что знал, что это конец, чувство сна ускользает, и чем шире он раскрывает глаза, тем быстрее запах, ощущение и тепло Мэри сливаются в одно размытое пятно и исчезают.  
И он снова остался один.

На него безучастно смотрел бежевый потолок спальни.

Он положил руку на щеку – туда, где к ней прикасалась ладонь Мэри. Он все еще чувствовал там тяжесть ее руки и влагу от слез, ее слабый запах, прикрыв веки, видел ее глаза, слышал эхо ее спокойного голоса.

Потом все исчезло.

Всё.

Осколки воспоминаний осели в его подсознании, как и множество других снов, оставив только неясные отзвуки ощущений.

Что-то прочное и важное. Что-то пронзительное и необходимое.

***

Сегодня Джон вышел на прогулку позднее. По какому-то наитию он пошел по аллее через парк, а не стал обходить его кругом. Он глубоко вдохнул густой лондонский воздух, пропуская через себя шум голосов и уличного движения, и на мгновение ему показалось, что ногу охватила почти забытая странная боль, а в памяти всплыли образы из ночных кошмаров.

\- Джон? – Будто бы знакомый голос. – Джон Уотсон!

Джон не хотел останавливаться, не хотел, чтобы кто-то из знакомых увидел его таким – слабым и переменившимся. Но что-то остановило его, заставило обернуться и поздороваться с улыбающимся очкастым другом. Они купили кофе, сели на удобную скамейку, поговорили о том о сем, о прежних и нынешних временах. Джон упомянул, что пытается найти соседа по квартире, и Стэмфорд повел его в Бартс, на верхний этаж, в старую лабораторию.

Он посмотрел на человека, сидящего в другом конце лаборатории. Их взгляды встретились.

И в ту же секунду Джон почувствовал на языке вкус меда.


End file.
